Ghost-Traducción
by Diamont Sky
Summary: Yo puedo verlo, pero el no puede verme. El caminaría justo a través de mí y el ni siquiera sabría que yo estaba ahí. Incluso no puedo hablar con mi propio hermano. No es divertido ser un fantasma. Créanme, lo sé. (Escrito originalmente por Sammy Heroes. Yo solo hice la traducción al español.)


Historia original escrita por **Sammy Heroes****.**

Yo solo hice la traducción. Les pido por favor que no me den el crédito. ¡Es la primera vez que paso un fanfic en inglés completamente al español! Si cometí algún error de traducción, no duden en avisarme. Les recomiendo que dejen sus reviews en dónde se encuentra el fanfic original y no aquí, la autora sabe hablar el español muy bien (en mi opinión)

Me gustó mucho este fic y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.

* * *

Entonces, soy un fantasma. Genial.

Supongo que casi todos se preguntan cómo se sentiría ser un fantasma. Bueno, yo lo sé. Te sientes… frío. Nada más. Eres invisible para el mundo. Nadie se percata de ti. Caminan justo a través de ti, y ellos nunca sabrán que tú estabas ahí. Es triste en realidad. Es una solitaria vida después de la muerte. En ocasiones la gente que conoces camina a través de ti y duele. Un montón. Y es irónico porque no sientes nada. Todo lo que haces es vagar alrededor sin ningún propósito ni lugar a donde ir. A veces interactúas con objetos inanimados, pero no puedes interactuar con la gente. Demonios, si eres suertudo, puedes observar tu propio funeral. Eso es lo que hice. No fue bonito.

Así que, a la gente que a veces piensa que ser un fantasma es genial, bueno, detesto romper su burbuja, pero no lo es. Es lo peor del mundo y no puedes volver a vivir una vez que estés muerto. A menos que algún milagro pase, pero perdí la esperanza en ese milagro hace mucho.

En ocasiones desearía no haber corrido a aquel incendio.

Qué estupidez de mi parte, la verdad.

Fui a salvar a alguien quien estaba tan bien como muerto. Y luego descubro, porque estaba viendo las noticias en una de esas televisiones frente a las tiendas, que al hombre al que fui a salvar, efectivamente, estaba vivo. Y que uso el invento de mi hermano para el mal.

Sacudí mi cabeza. Un hombre al que admiraba, paso a ser un monstruo. Sin mencionar su intento de asesinar a mi hermano. Qué bueno que este ahora en prisión, supongo.

Seguí bajando la calle a ningún lugar en particular. ¿Mencione que los fantasmas no duermen? Es algo perturbador ahora que pienso en eso. Me hace preguntarme si había fantasmas a mí alrededor cuando estaba vivo. Observando cada uno de mis movimientos…

Me estremezco. Lo que es también algo irónico porque se supone que no puedo sentir otra cosa más que objetos inanimados. Y eso es en ocasiones.

Hablando de mi hermano… sí, sabía que él estaba haciendo todas esas cosas de superhéroes. Si pudiera tocarlo, golpearía a esa cabeza hueca, gritándole que estaba loco y luego le diría lo orgulloso que estaba de él. Solo estoy aliviado de que él ya no está en esas peleas de robots.

Y Baymax… Dios… Baymax. Lo invente con el propósito de ayudar a la gente. Pero nunca creí que el desarrollaría una personalidad. Es realmente asombroso. Se convirtió en una clase de… "guardián" para Hiro.

Suspiro. Baymax está tomando mi lugar ahora. No estoy celoso. Es solo que… bueno… Solo no quiero que Hiro se olvide de mí.

Baymax haría el perfecto remplazo de mí. Él puede cuidar la salud de Hiro y su bienestar. Podría decirse que Baymax era muy afectuoso con Hiro. Él puede estar aquí para él si algo sale mal, como paso con ese estúpido portal, Hiro podría reconstruirlo y traerlo de vuelta. Tan bien como nuevo.

Baymax es… el perfecto hermano mayor…

Pero yo… bueno… prefiero no pensar en eso.

Hablando de no pensar sobre cosas, me encontré a mí mismo frente al café de la Tía Cass. Oh, Tía Cassy. Desearía estar aquí con ella.

Decidí entrar al café. Abrí la puerta. Oigan, había dicho antes que podía tocar ciertas cosas, ¿no? Ahí no había nadie en el café excepto la Tía Cass, quien estaba limpiando las mesas. Ella le frunció el ceño a la puerta.

"No otra vez. En serio debo de reparar esa puerta. ¡Es como si un fantasma la abriera!" exclamo. Me reí.

Oh, si tan solo supieras, tía. Ustedes ven, he hecho esto unas pocas veces y siempre hace irritar a la Tía Cass. Camine más lejos y me recosté contra la lejana pared. Observe a la Tía Cass terminando de limpiar y cerrar el café. Camine hacia las escaleras que conducen a la casa antes de que ella subiera escaleras arriba.

Aquí, veo que todo está igual. Intacto. Justo como antes de que me fui. Aquí también esta Mochi, que en realidad se me queda viendo. En mi tiempo como fantasma, supuse que los animales son intuitivos y que pueden ver lo paranormal.

"Hey, Mochi." digo. Él alegremente camina hacia mí y se acurruca entre mis piernas. No puedo sentirlo supongo, pero parece que el sí.

Justo en ese momento, la Tía Cass entra y ve a Mochi en mis pies invisibles. Ella pone los ojos en blanco. "Oh, Mochi, gato loco. Pienso que te estás quedando ciego o algo por el estilo. Aquí no hay nada." Ella camina y lo levanta, pasando a través de mí.

En realidad punza que alguien a quien amas camine justo a través de ti. ¡Literalmente!

La Tía Cass pone a Mochi en el sofá y toma asiento a su lado. "Veamos como Manolo le cuenta a Ramonita que ellos son hermanos en el episodio de hoy."

Reí. La Tía Cass era una tal fanática de las telenovelas.

Me volteo y veo las escaleras que conducen a las recámaras. Suspiro. Hiro debe estar allá arriba haciendo algún proyecto o simplemente pasando el rato con Baymax. O tal vez él no esté ahí del todo. No lo sé. O tal vez este con Gogo, o Fred, o Wasabi.

O Honey.

Ese nombre es otra cosa que punza. A pesar de que quería a mis amigos, Honey era otro asunto por completo. Poder ver a tu familia pero que ellos no puedan verte es una cosa. Duele porque ellos son lo más importante de tu vida –quiero decir- de tu _anterior _vida_. _Pero ver al amor de tu vida sufriendo por ti sin siquiera poder confesarle lo que sentías es otra cosa. Duele de la misma manera.

Suspiro y sacudo mi cabeza, tratando de olvidarme de ella. Lo único que deseo para ella es que encuentre el amor en alguien más y sea feliz. Olvidándose de mí.

Subí escaleras arriba y fui a nuestra habitación. Bueno, es la habitación de Hiro ahora. Eche un vistazo adentro. Hiro estaba ahí, leyendo un libro de cómics. Y sin percatarse de mí presencia. Seguía siendo el mismo cuarto, supongo. Nada había cambiado. Volteo a mi derecha y mi mirada se entristece. Absolutamente nada había cambiado. La parte de mi habitación estaba _exactamente_ de la manera en la que estaba antes de que muriera. Y mi gorra estaba ahí. Avance unos cuantos pasos dentro de la recámara y me senté en la orilla de la cama de Hiro. Lo mire y sonreí tristemente.

"Hey, cabeza hueca." Dije. Sé que no puede escucharme, pero me hace que me sienta un poco mejor. "Leyendo cómics, al parecer."

No contesta. Pasa la página y empieza a leer la siguiente.

"Sé que te deje, y lo lamento. No sabes cuánto."

Sin respuesta.

"¿Crees en lo paranormal? Porque, estoy justo aquí, ya sabes. Observándote… aun cuándo…" me atasco un poco. "No estoy exactamente aquí contigo"

Hiro mantiene la mirada al libro de cómics. Suspiro.

"Esto es estúpido." me digo a mí mismo. Bueno, la mayoría de las cosas que digo son a mí mismo desde que nadie puede escucharme. "¿Por qué estoy hablando contigo de todas formas? Ni siquiera puedes oírme." Reposo la barbilla en mis manos.

Hiro murmura un '_¡ow!´_ Volteo hacia él. Estaba chupándose el dedo por un corte de papel. Pongo los en blanco y sonrío. Cabeza hueca.

Hay un fuerte sonido de _beep _proveniente de una maleta roja conectada a la pared y algo familiar se infla. Baymax. Sale de su equipaje y camina hacia Hiro. "Hola, yo soy Baymax. Detecte un ruido de angustia. ¿Hay algún problema, Hiro? Te escaneare en busca de heridas." Baymax escaneo a Hiro. "Escaneo completo. Tienes un ligero corte en tu dedo. Diagnóstico: corte de papel"

Hiro pone los ojos en blanco. "No me digas, genio" sonríe sarcásticamente.

Baymax toma una vendita de una pequeña caja y agarra la mano de Hiro. Lo desinfecta con un rociador anti-bacterial de su dedo y luego coloca la vendita alrededor del dedo de Hiro. "Ya está."

Les sonrío. De repente, la Tía Cass llama a Hiro. "¡Hiro! ¡Hora de cenar!"

"¡Allá voy!" voltea hacia Baymax. "Regresare pronto." Camina fuera del cuarto y baja las escaleras. Solíamos correr en las escaleras, compitiendo uno contra el otro para ver quien llegaba primero a la mesa. Suspire y volteé mi cabeza alrededor para mirar a Baymax.

Quien estaba mirando en mi dirección.

Parpadeo y volteo mi cabeza alrededor y otra vez a él. Él no puede estar mirándome. ¿O sí?

"Sé que estás ahí, Tadashi."

Él _debe _estar descompuesto.

Se levanta y camina lentamente hacia el escritorio. Y mantiene esa mirada hacia mí. Sip, estaba mirándome. "¿Baymax?" pregunte lentamente. "Tú… ¿puedes verme?"

Baymax parpadeó. "Sí, así es. Hola, Tadashi."

Mostré una enorme sonrisa. Baymax nunca cesó de impresionarme. "Pero… ¿pero cómo?"

Baymax permaneció ahí inmóvil. "Yo… no lo sé." Inclino su cabeza. ¿Acaso el acaba de… vacilar? Un robot simplemente vacilo. Eso es nuevo. Él tuvo que haber desarrollado mucha personalidad, era como un humano.

Miro hacia él. "Esto es simplemente…. Asombroso."

Baymax mira hacia mí. "Pensé que estabas muerto."

Él acaba de decir que _pensó. _Lo dijo. Baymax es mucho más que un robot enfermero. "Bueno, soy un fantasma ahora."

"¿Eso es una enfermedad?"

"No. Sigo muerto."

Baymax parpadeo y camino hacia la computadora a mi lado. Puso su mano encima del dispositivo y empezó a descargar información. Retira su mano segundos después. "Descarga completa. La definición de fantasma es: un espíritu de alguien fallecido que sigue rodando alrededor. Un fantasma es el espíritu de alguien que dejo una tarea incompleta en el mundo de los vivos y que no se irá a ningún lado a menos que el espíritu termine esa tarea." Baymax mira hacia mí. "¿Cuál es tu tarea sin terminar, Tadashi?"

Parpadeé. Creo saber porque no me he ido. "Yo… le prometí a Hiro que estaría aquí para él por siempre…"

"Yo creo que ese es tu tarea incompleta. ¿Alguna vez has visto la película 'Para-Norman'?"

Levante una ceja. ¿Baymax ve películas? "No, no lo he hecho."

"En la película, los fantasmas permanecen en el mundo de los vivos por tanto tiempo como deben, hasta que terminan lo que sea que ellos dejaron incompleto cuando estaban vivos. Yo creo que ese es el porqué de que estés aquí."

Justo como dije antes, Baymax nunca deja de asombrarme. "Supongo que sí."

Baymax me envuelve en un abrazo. No lo siento, pero él me abraza de todas formas. "Te extrañe, Tadashi." Palmea mi cabeza.

Sonrió. "Yo también te extrañe."

"¿Te vas a quedar ahora que sabes cuál es tu tarea incompleta?" Él sigue abrazándome.

Me río. "Claro. No te preocupes por eso."

Baymax me extrañó. Ve películas. Puede verme y no puedo entender cómo. Él es un rudo superhéroe. Es la cosa más tierna del mundo (en mi opinión.) Él tiene un _alma_. Baymax es simplemente asombroso. Le sonrío. Supe desde el momento en el que lo creé que él era especial. Y sigo creyendo eso.

De repente, Hiro entra y ve a Baymax abrazándome. Bueno, abrazando el aire en su punto de vista.

"¿_Um?_ ¿Baymax? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunta vacilante.

Baymax me deja ir y yo me coloco a su lado observando a Hiro. "Tadashi está aquí."

Hiro suspira. "Baymax, ya hablamos sobre esto. Tadashi no está aquí. Físicamente, de todas formas. Sé que en realidad no se ha ido mientras no olvidemos, ¡pero tú estabas abrazando el aire!"

"Tadashi está aquí." Repitió.

"Tadashi _no _está aquí." Vuelve a suspirar. "Supongo que tendré que checar tus circuitos." Él mira hacia el piso y entonces sus ojos se abren como platos. "Pero qué…" dice. Miro hacia el piso y tan bien como puedo ver es… mi sombra.

Vuelvo a ver hacia Hiro. Él se frota los ojos y frunce el ceño cuando vuelve a ver la misma mancha. Vuelvo a mirar hacia abajo, y todo lo que veo es la sombra de Baymax remplazando la mía. Aun así no me lo creo.

Hiro mira a Baymax. "¿Sabes qué? No checare tus circuitos porque no soy nadie para juzgarte. Estoy a punto de volverme loco." Se voltea hacia atrás y empieza a caminar. "Simplemente tomare un buen baño y olvidare lo que acabo de ver. O lo que creí ver…" Está fuera del cuarto de nuevo.

Miro hacia Baymax. "¿Qué fue todo eso?"

Baymax se encoge de hombros. Se _encogió de hombros. _"No tengo una respuesta para eso, Tadashi."

Miro hacia el piso, solo viendo la sombra de Baymax. "Yo tampoco la tengo, Baymax." Sonreí. "Pero supongo que significa que tú eres el hermano mayor ahora."

Baymax parpadeo hacia mí. "No puedo ser un hermano. Soy un robot."

Me reí. "A pesar de lo mucho que me asombras, aun tienes mucho que aprender."

Como yo.

Sonreí hacia el piso. Le **prometí **a Hiro que estaría aquí para él. Y supongo que siendo un fantasma no me deja más opción que cumplir esa promesa.

**Edit: **Correcciones ortográficas como la ausencia de acentos en pronombres como _él, tú _y_ mí. _De paso, agradezco a todos los que comentaron y añadieron a favoritos esta historia. Me tomo mucho esfuerzo, y me alegra ver que al final valió la pena.


End file.
